A generic link chain is known from WO 2007/11088 A1 and FIGS. 9, 10 and 11 show a generic link chain 150, a vertical chain link 101 and a horizontal chain link 110 for connection of an entrainment scraper according to generic WO2007/110088 A1. Vertical chain link 101 has around the full circumference a constant cross-section 102, as shown in FIG. 10, which is delimited on the circumferential outside of chain links 101 by a flat section 103 which forms a transition on both sides via bevels 104 into a circular arc 105 which delimits an inner opening 106, which is oval in cross-section, of vertical chain links 101. Horizontal chain links 110, which comprise forged pieces, have front sections 111 and longitudinal limbs 112 connecting these which in turn delimit with their rear sides or inner sides an oval inner opening 113 in which vertical chain links 101 are interlinked. For optimised scraper connection, longitudinal limbs 112 are provided on the outside with recesses 114 in which entrainment noses 115 are centrally arranged, on which entrainment noses 115 scraper chains can be anchored in a positive-locking manner for conveyance of the mined minerals or rock. Inner opening 113 is delimited by a circumferential fillet 116 with a uniform degree of rounding, which fillet 116 extends on the rear sides of front sections 111 across in each case a semi-circular portion 117. Circular arcs 105 of vertical chain links 101 adjoin this semi-circular portion. FIG. 11 shows in detail the contact of circular arcs 105 and rear sides 107 of front sections 111 in an eccentric section at the edge of vertical chain links 101 and horizontal chain links 110. In the case of the generic link chain, due to the large width of front sections 111 of the horizontal chain links, the linear course of the front side of front sections 111 and the configuration of vertical chain links 101 having a significantly smaller outer width with the approximately semi-circular cross-section, advantageous rotational characteristics of link chain 150 at the driven chain wheel are achieved. As a result of the straight face zones of the front sections, the surface pressures between these and the pockets of the chain wheel are significantly reduced in comparison to otherwise conventional horizontal chain links with arcuate front sections or front faces. Since the front sections of the horizontal chain links protrude relatively far forward and laterally into the respective pockets of the chain links, even after more significant signs of wear on the pockets of the chain wheel, only slightly increased surface pressures over the initial status are generated. Vertical chain links 101 with a semi-circular profile are, at the same time, of a small structure and satisfy the required high cross-sectional strengths in order to be able to withstand even extreme chain forces which occur in operational use of the link chain in high-performance conveyors. Scrapers can be connected and entrained in a positive-locking manner via entrainment means 115 without the need to provide additional reinforcement. Bevel 104 on vertical chain links 101 is intended to additionally improve the angling capacity of the horizontal and vertical chain links relative to one another and the running characteristics of the link chain particularly during feeding into a chain wheel. In the case of generic horizontal chain links 110, the inner surfaces, which face oval inner opening 113, of front sections 111 and of longitudinal limbs 112 have a surface which comprises a circumferential fillet with a uniform radius of curvature, as a result of which the oval inner opening in each case forms a transition via a surface, which is cambered in a crowned manner, to the upper and lower sides of the front sections or longitudinal limbs.